Limo
A Limousine, or Limo for short, is a luxury vehicle with a lengthened wheelbase that is commonly seen as one of the most expensive forms of automobile transport. Limos are typically used to transport wealthy politicians, business executives, and the like, and as a result are commonly given extra security features, including bulletproof glass and steel-plate armoring. An armored Rolls-Royce Phantom modified with firing-ports appears in Battlefield Hardline as the Limo. Battlefield Hardline |passengers = • Driver • 2 Passengers • 2 Gunners |weapon3=Firing Port Weapon |weapon4=Firing Port Weapon }} The Limo is a neutral vehicle featured in Battlefield Hardline: Getaway, appearing exclusively on the four maps in the expansion. It is a medium transport and attack vehicle used by both Law Enforcement and Criminals. The Limo is essentially a combination of the Sedans and the SUVs that holds five players: one driver, two passengers (one in the passenger seat and one standing out of the sunroof), and two side gunners. The two gunners have access to Firing Port Weapons, while the first passenger can use his infantry equipment from the sunroof. The second passenger is stationary, as the windows bulletproof and cannot be rolled down. Compared to the faction SUVs, the Limo vehicle posses the same amount of armor as them, with bulletproof windows and explosive-resistant doors that cannot be blown off, protecting passengers from gunfire (although the vehicle itself will still take damage from small arms), but has less firepower due to only having Firing Port Weapons and not the M134 or M249. The Limo is also much more maneuverable than the SUVs due to it having the handling and speed of a Sedan, allowing it to quickly get out of hot spots if need be. Like the Mobile Command Centers, the two Firing Port Weapons on the vehicle cover an approximate 160° angle on each side, and function more as point-defense solutions to keep enemies away then full attack weapons, as they only do average damage and can only fire 30 rounds before Overheating, although their ammo reserve remains unlimited. The passenger firing from the sunroof can fire 360° around the Limo, but is completely exposed from the waist up and can be easily killed if the vehicle is idle. Since the second passenger can't use any of their equipment, the sunroof is also the only position where the Limo can be Repaired while riding in it. Overall, the Limo is more effective as a transport and defensive solution, while the SUV is more capable in an offensive role. Although it uses the Sedan icon on the minimap, the Limo has no vehicle classification, and as a result cannot equip any vehicle specializations except for Stunt Driver. Limo.jpg|'Limo' Limo front.png|Front of the Limo Limo rear.png|Rear Limo 2.jpg|A Criminal Mechanic firing from the sunroof Trivia *In the Bad Company series, Marlowe is actually transferred to B-Company for crash landing a UH-60 Black Hawk on a General's Limo while stationed in Łódź, Poland. Category:Civilian Automobiles Category:Battlefield Hardline: Getaway Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Hardline